once upon a night
by Sinister-thing
Summary: bella loves dares. but one dare she does changes her life into an existence. what happens when she ends up on the wrong side of god.
1. preface

Wow the things I do for money. I can not believe that I was talked into staying a night in count frankenstien's castle. Transylvania has specific rules of going there. They say it's an evil place were werewolves and vampires lived...or something like that.

It's creepy here' cob webs over all the furniture it's a bat's, ugh I hate bats. But if it will get me 200 dollars it's worth it. Most of the story's in Transylvania are myth's. Like Egor Dracula's assistant who back stabbed doctor frankenstien.

Yeah loco stuff. The castle is huge and I am only staying in one room I am not going to try and look around at all, to afraid, but I will look around in this room. I saw paintings of a man that had his hair in a pony tail in the back of his neck. Beautiful women in the most elligent dresses. Something was off about them though, there teeth were sharper than any humans so I'm guessing they were vampires. I looked at the symbols in the room it was a weird design.

I saw a sword on a table it was stained with old blood I lightly grazed the handle and what I was prepared for was a loud sickly sweet laugh. It echoed throughout the castle.

And that's when I ran I left out of the castle and as far away as I could get. It was useless. The next thing I know I'm in the castle again. And I see a beautiful little red haired girl.

"hello there." she said in an english axcent. "has my master come back for us?"

"us?" I asked.

"yes us, master told us to wait here for our food. They were suppost to bring it back to us." she said raising her arms and that's when I saw about 6 little pale kids. Beautiful, but scary.

I stepped back . "umm, your master told me that it will be here in a little while" I said. "Actually I was about to go get it right now." I said walking to the door carefully and really slowly. They never took there eye's off me.

" Were not ignorant you know" a little boy appeared behind me. "were thirsty and you will do fine." they were coming closer to me surrounding me.

" don't worry it won't hurt, much" another little girl with blond hair smiled her teeth was an exact replica of the creatures in the picture.

" we don't want to kill you, you just will turn into one of us after wards the wings and all. Stronger than those other so called vampires. You will be the queen." the red haired girl said.

I got a good look at the little kids they were dressed in ballroom gowns they were old and ripped. I was speechless, I didn't know what to do.

The little blond girl opened her mouth wide and let a screeching hiss out. I jumped back and tried to run but she was in front of me smiling the little kids jumped on me at the same time and sunk there teeth into my skin. I screamed as loud as I could but lightning and thunder drowned it out. The kid's drank from me and I saw darkness.

* * *

**hoped you guys liked it, i'm still alittle rusty on my story's. review please!**


	2. awaking

BPOV 

When I woke up I didn't know were the hell I was it was dark and I felt eye's on me. I turned around to find six little kids looking at me 3 girls 3 boys. Two of the boy's had dark brown hair and looked exactly the same.

Twins!

There was a blond girl and red haired girl. They both had hazel brown eyes, the other two kids were the prettiest one had soft looking pale skin, and her hair was soft and curly, brown, who had icey blue eyes. Then the color changed to a pretty violet.

The last little boy had blond hair and brown eyes it was so simple but it realed you in like a fish on a hook.

I jumped up and was shocked at the speed of my movements. "who are you?" my voice sounded like bells.

" We are your children," the red head said.

"My children?" I said slowly.

"Yes what do you wish to do your majesty." the blond haired boy said.

" I wish to leave this..."i said looking around the place that seemed to be a castle. "place."

" we sparkle in the sun so we will have to fly at night" the little girl with violet eyes said.

" little kids give me your names so I have something to call you by." I demanded

" I am Taila" the little red head said.

" I'm Valon" the blond boy said.

" Ahara" the blond girl said.

" Nashal and Lacol" the one of the brown haired twins said.

"Medalica" the little girl with violet eyes smiled. "and you are."

" Just call me Bella"

the day after that we flew in the night it was pretty crazy how _my _wings had feathers and the little kids only had skin on theres. We flew for hours and when we stopped we landed on a wet ground. There were trees every where. A forest.

"little ones do you age?" I asked. Putting my wings back into my back. They did the same.

" yes we do we stopped at the age of 18." Medalica said.

" Then why do you look like children" I said, and right when I was done with the question I was met with 5 eyes looking into mine and me looking up at 2 of them.

" Valon is the one that can't age that's why he's so adorably cute. He has the power to make us look older or younger than we are." Medalica said she was my hieght, and her soft curls that went to her shoulders were now to her waste.

The twin boys were built muscular, they were handsome, very handsome. Nashal's hair went into his eye's and his chin was strong he was about 6'2. He had pale skin it was rock hard, smooth, it rapped around his body perfectly.

Lacol was alittle bit taller than him. And he was alittle bit bigger than him also.

Ahara's blond hair went to the middle of her back it was shinny and looked really silky she had the body of a todays model, curves in the right places, and Taila's red hair was past her waste it was in lose waves and she had the same shape as Ahara.

There clothes were now to small for them and before I could blink the clothes disappeared and a whole new set of clothes were on them, a more modern day set.

I wasn't really use to this sort of thing yet. Then I smelt the worst most possible stench ever to be created. 5 wolves, big wolves came through the clearing. We looked at them as they growled and snapped at us, trying to be intimidating.

Medalica looked at them and smiled. A man that looked to be taller than the twins came out of the woods.

" What are you leeches doing in our woods?" he said in a calm voice.

" Leeches, is that what you call us?" Ahara smiled.

"Never heard the term before" Nashal said in a deep voice.

" It's suppost to be demeaning to us like dog, or mongrel is to them." Taila said.

" it's actually a compliment to us" Lacol smirked.

" I think it fits well, don't you Velon" Medalica laughed.

" Perfectly!" he smiled.

The guy looked at them irritated, " if you do not get off our land we'll be forced to kill you." he said seriously.

At this a snarl ripped from velons throat. "land is land you have no right to tell us were we can and can't go"

"this is our land and we can do what we wish." he yelled breaking his calm facade.

Velon was about to go haywier so I stepped in. "It's ok let's go" I ordered. " sorry for the...desturbance." I turned and started walking. Everyone came willingly except for Lacol. He let out a loud eerie growl/hiss.

" you might want to keep your thoughts more quieter. Or I will end you" he growled at one of the wolves. "Any way since you aren't a _real _werewolf it'll be way easier."

I jumped in the air and my wings sprang out of my back the others did the same. We were gone in no time. The sun started to rise and we landed in a meadow. "go hunt meet up here after" I said and they all disappeared.

* * *

**hope you liked the chapter and feel free to give me any tips you might want to see in the story! love sinister-thing;)**


End file.
